A Rope of Sand
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: During a serious situation, Jack and Kate can't help but crack a smile.


_I had no idea what the heck I was doing with this story. It was just a random writing from my mind so I could use the title, because it's an awesome title. It's very jumpy, from angry to like well you'll see, and somewhat out of character (Which means I want y'all to review and say "it wasn't out of character, not at all), but it was written from 4am-quarter to six in the morning. And I have to say I really, really like it. Kinda Jack and Kate in a very serious situation, but together they just can't keep a straight face. It takes place sometime after Shannon goes ass crazy and tries to shoot the sexy baldness of Locke off and Kate drugged Jack. I totally don't remember the episode title right now, but yeah I gave a pretty good recaption.  
PS this story was written very very early in the morning on a crappy ass program that is outdated and doesn't catch all spelling errors. So please excuse, thank you._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, there's one dream down the drain, my second one (Damn you Crazy) will also nopt come true because I'm not a guy and apparently only guys can be the Pope. But there is still hope for my golf cart, pyrotechnics business, and being a Popette. So watch out world, here I come! I'm an angry, hormonal teenager and I've got fireworks and a Malibu tan and can-do attitude. **

A Rope of Sand

Her eyes slipped closed, gratefully basking in the late afternoon sun. A dull breeze lofted from the waves and across the beach, skimming lightly over her skin before disappearing into the hot sunlight again. It was too late in the day to attempt to do anything, the sun was still too hot, and the air too humid.

"Shannon doing better?" She turned around, leaning a warm cheek to her bare, sticky shoulder. A sigh escaped her body as he shuffled and plopped into the thin, grainy sand next to her. His eyes were still bloodshot, his skin was still pale in color, and he still had his jaw set because of prior events of the day.

"I don't know, she cried a lot," Kate informed as she crossed her legs and stared back out at the sparkling, crystal-like ocean. "Then she complained that, 'God hated her, and that she was being punished for things she never did.'"

Jack shook his head and wore a rueful smile, "She stole the key from around my neck, and almost shot Locke directly in the head, and she thinks that some unbridled teenage vengeance is a good excuse?" He chuckled pitifully as he folded his arms over his knees.

Kate glanced at him a moment, his words, his attitude, his actions were all dripping of acidity and sarcasm. In her own mind, she wasn't on good terms with him; she'd hate to see how she was viewed from his mind. The proper thing would've been to let sleeping dogs lie, apologize and let some other aspect of the island consume her time, but she was never one to do things by the book.

She turned away and spoke clearly, "Weren't you the one set on killing Locke?" she questioned. He shot his head towards her quickly, giving her an unpleased look. She smiled innocently, shrugging off his over exaggerated response.

"I didn't want to kill him Kate," Jack informed, as he turned away when she did, both preferring not to look at one another, "But I was, I still am angry at him. If he wouldn't have lied to me about what happened with Boone just for some stupid hatch, he would still be here."

"Whatever happened to Boone, was going to happen, it was just fate," Kate informed, her eyes closing until only tiny slits remained. She smiled peacefully as another welcomed breeze drifted by.

"So you're saying that even if Boone never went out with Locke that day, he would've still died by falling off a cliff in a plane?" Jack queried sarcastically, his voice dry but amazed at the point of view Kate had chosen.

"Now you're just being stupid," she disclosed with a smirk.

"You're the one saying Boone was destined to die," Jack reminded, his eyes rolled slightly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, is that maybe God had a plan for him," Kate informed, "Maybe his death was supposed to be a warning, or it happened to make Shannon stronger."

Jack let out a long chuckle as Kate watched him curiously, "What?" she asked her eyes scanning his face, telling her this was a mocking laugh, "You just seem like the last person who would believe in God."

"Why's that?" Kate questioned as she leaned back in the sand, trying not to let his childish quips get under her skin.

"Because you broke almost all of his commandments," he informed, assuming he'd known all about her past, the laws she'd broken, the sins she'd committed, as if they'd never been separated.

"I said I believed in him, not his rules," Kate replied with a short laugh. As Jack grinned and matched her position, leaning back into the sand with her, generally laughing at her remark, "Are you still angry at me," she asked after the short-lived laughter had died down, "About drugging you?"

Jack sighed, "I don't think it was completely necessary," he explained, which basically meant that he still held a modicum or a grudge.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, if I ever need to be sedated, I'll let you do it," she offered jokingly.

"I'll have to remember that," Jack replied, almost a hidden undertone to his words. He turned his head towards hers, his lips only inches from hers. Both of their cheeks reddened a bit, as they exchanged forced, but pleasant smiles, "I'm still trying to decide what I'm supposed to do for the rest of the day," he sighed, "Shannon's homicidal, Locke's disappeared again," he stopped there though the list could go on.

"Why don't you build a rope out of sand?" she suggested, "Because it's about as useful as worrying, it's not going to get you anywhere."

"I don't even want to know," Jack exclaimed as he sat up chuckling, "The bible-thumping Kate image has already blown my mind," he enlightened as he shot a hand down over to help her sit up, "You have too many surprises."

Grinning, Kate placed her hand on Jack's knee, and leaned across his lap. His intuition spoke to him, telling him what was coming, but his mind chose not to believe it. His doubt was shattered when Kate gently placed her soft, plush lips to his, brushing over his so slightly for a brief, provocative moment, then pulled away quickly as if nothing had happened. The whole thing occurred so speedily, that it seemed to be only a reverie to Jack.

"You might like some of them," Kate informed as she pushed herself away from the sand, and walked casually along the beach. Not sending him a second glance or a thrown wave over her shoulder.

A lopsided grin traveled to Jack's mouth as he buried his hands, the hands he wished he could run over her soft skin and arousing curves for the rest of the day, under the sand. The feeling of the hot grains sifting through his fingers calming him somewhat as his tongue ran over the chapped, dry skin of his lower lip.

He looked down, his eyes scanning the billions of loose grains of sand, and realized that a rope of sand would make so much more sense to him, then Kate ever did or will.

* * *

_And the early morning Insomnia story is finished. Short but sweet. My next story (other then 'Detour' (My chapter is almost done y'all) Will be up soon, I just wanna make sure I'm one chapter ahead of everything because I don't wanna get stuck in the garborator again like I do everytime I try and juggle my stories like tangerines. Anyways I've got no title for it (though resident Shiggity mind changer, CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 (You have no idea how long that still takes to type) gave me lots and lost (Still love Mortal Katebat) But I'm stuck between giving it some flightly title that makes no sense, or s funny/stupid title that does. But either way, my dream will be complete by this story, for every title will have a semi-colon in it! Until then, ta-ta dahlings._


End file.
